


Had to Prove Him Wrong

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Graphic Description, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you should never doubt a word Patrick says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had to Prove Him Wrong

“Oh God Pete!” Patrick cried out, squirming underneath Pete, pushing back against his pounding thrusts. He clenched around the thick cock that violated his ass, stretching and filling it as Pete pounded into him, pushing his face into the bed. Patrick had once been on his hands and knees, now he had been reduced to having one arm underneath him, his hand desperately jerking his own cock, the other arm bent above his head. “Oh fuck, use me Peter!”

“That’s it Trick baby, moan for me,” Pete growled through his panting breaths. He was holding onto what little control he had left of his hips as he drew nearer to his orgasm.

“Peter!” Patrick cried out as he shot his load onto his hand and the bed, panting heavily as Pete continued to pound into him, his cock hitting his prostate over and over again, causing more jizz to spurt out of his cock. Patrick whimpered and moaned as Pete dug his fingertips into his hips and thrust his cock into his lover’s ass hilt-deep, spilling his cum inside Patrick.

“Fuck!” Pete exclaimed before he gave another thrust that made Patrick cry out beneath him, clenching tightly around him as he came again, screaming Pete’s name into the mattress.

As he panted heavily, Pete pulled out of Patrick when he was spent and laid next to him, his arm sliding around his lover’s waist as Patrick’s hips lowered to the bed. He shuddered against Patrick as they pressed close to each other. He worked on slowing his breathing as Patrick shuddered against him.

“Fuck Pete,” Patrick said when he could finally manage to speak.

Pete managed a chuckle as his breathing slowed down a bit more. “Like that Tricky?”

“Mhm... Definitely... Liked it.”

Pete gently turned Patrick to face him and captured his mouth with his own in a sweet kiss as he ran his trembling hand through Patrick’s sweat-dampened hair. When he broke away he chuckled softly again at the cat smile Patrick had on his lips. “Good.”

“I gonna be sore tomorrow Petey,” Patrick said with a small smile as he put his head on Pete’s chest, listening to the thumping heart beat in his lover’s chest.

Pete smiled as he put his arm around Patrick again once he was comfy and done moving around. “Do you think we kept him up?” He asked with a grin full of mischief.

Patrick giggled, an almost feminine one, and blushed. “I hope so... Maybe that’ll teach him.”

“Or get him hard,” Pete chuckled.

_  
\- Earlier that day, before the concert-_

_“Yeah, whatever,” Joe said, shaking his head as Andy drummed away on his knees, both of them looking at Pete and Patrick; Patrick was in Pete’s lap, facing them, but his body was sideways and his arm was around Pete’s shoulders._

_“I’m serious. Pete and I have a very active sex life!” Patrick said with a huff of frustration. “We just keep quiet so you and Andy don’t have to hear any of it.”_

_“So even on the bus at night? With me below you guys?” Joe asked, lifting a brow at them. He seriously did not believe them and it was quite obvious he didn’t._

_“Yes!”_

_Andy shook his head. “Joe, just drop it... Besides, what’s it matter to you if they have one or not?”_

_“It doesn’t matter, but I don’t believe them,” Joe said with a shrug._

_“Trick, don’t worry about it,” Pete said, squeezing Patrick’s hip. “Let Joe think what he wants to think, because it doesn’t matter. We know we fuck each other’s brains out, what does it matter if he believes us or not?”_

_Patrick looked at Pete and smiled sweetly before bending his head down, sucking on Pete’s neck. The action made Pete moan as his cock twitched to life, making him wince from his already tight pants becoming tighter. Patrick nipped and licked the spot he had been sucking on. “You’re right Peter,” he purred in Pete’s ear before licking the shell. “What does it matter?”_

_Andy got up before anyone could say anything and vacated the room, not wanting to see his two best friends get it on. If he saw that without video-taping it for his own boyfriend, Shaun would kill him._  
  
-The next morning-

Patrick and Pete left the hotel room, each with their bags slung over their shoulder. They gave Andy a small wave as he tried to say something but got cut off by his body making him yawn. Andy blushed when Shaun followed out of the room, a tell-tale grin on his face as he headed with Andy to the elevator. Pete looked at Joe’s door as it slowly opened and Joe half-way stumbled out. “You okay man?”

Joe’s red, glassy eyes fixed on Patrick before he took the singer’s hand in his own, shoving a bottle of aspirin into Patrick’s palm. “You’ll need these more than me,” he growled out as he hefted his bag over his shoulder and adjusted it until it was comfy for him.

Patrick looked at the pills. “I don’t get it...”

“Your fucking head must feel like a MACK truck ran it over after how many times Pete hit it into the headboard last night,” he said before catching up to Andy and Shaun, leaving Pete snickering and Patrick blushing deep red as he lowered his head so the brim of his hat hid his face.


End file.
